


I'm Me because of You

by yoongshizi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongshizi/pseuds/yoongshizi
Summary: Not all relationship started out loving, mushy and simple. Especially not Jisung's. On a contrary, Jisung relationship with Minho started out rocky. With Minho sorta in a gang while Jisung is dealing with toxic friendships.Jisung had left everything behind and started anew with Minho, his loving and absolutely charming boyfriend. But memories stay don't they? Even the bitter ones.Jisung mind was thrown back to years ago where everything started, the day he met Minho. Reminiscing how their love story blossom when the familiar playlist started playing in his ears.What Makes Us Who We Are Today - Minsung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I'm Me because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Shii here and once again a new story. This fic, I hold it dearly. I portray bits of myself in this story, most of it in Jisung's point of view. The story will start out in present time. The next part will retell about Minsung's past which to be honest I'm having a really difficult time writing and kind of in writer's block? This story is actually dedicated to one of my closest & greatest friend that I met on stan twt aka my no.1 brohoe leta <3 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's slightly messy since I really have a hard time wording and putting it together. 
> 
> More tags will be added plus and I have yet to edit.

* * *

Jisung drum his fingers on his sketch book rhythmically, unconsciously humming to an upbeat tune that had became oh so familiar to him. He buries his face between his outstretch limbs. He jump slightly when the sleeves of his shirt tickles his chubby cheeks. After wiggling around for a comfortable position, he still momentarily before a short frustrated sigh escape his cherry glossy lips. He can feel the curious and sympathetic stares of the passers-by prickling at the back of his head. They probably thought, 'Poor boy, rushing to complete his school work. Maybe an Art Major since he's holding a pencil and there's sketchbooks scattered on the table. That sucks, I get that feeling when you have zero motivation or inspiration.' Well they're not wrong about two things. Jisung is indeed an Art Major, he studies art history, painting( to be honest his favorite), sculpture and photography. 

However he's not rushing through a school work. He's on a week break actually. Once in a bluemoon, Jisung decided not to procrastinate and submit his assignment three days prior to the due date. The look his professor gave him was absolutely priceless. First of all, it was because Jisung was the first student to submit his assignment. (It's a rare sight) Next, when Jisung passed him the USB containing his Art portfolio, Mr Kim didn't expect much from the said student as Jisung never showcase his talents much. Jisung had to stifled his laughter when he sees the bombshell look graze on Mr Kim features as he skimmed through Jisung's Art portfolio. The way his eyes widen as he scrolled through further and further, mouth agaped and hands vibrating. No one can really blame the cocky smile that's plastered on his lips when his professor showered him with endless compliments afterwards. Unfortunately for him, his brain decided to spare all of his remaining brain cells for that assignment and left none for what he's planning to do now. 

'It's really not that important.' Jisung repeated those words in his head like a mantra when there isn't even the slightest spark or rush of inspiration surging in him. On a contrary he knows it is. After all, it's sort of an anniversary gift for his lovely boyfriend. 

Jisung could feel all of the tension and knots diminishing from his body when a replay of Minho's teasing smile and dorky antics appear in his mind. That's Minho's power. Just the thought of his favourite enigma put him at ease. His cheeks will turn rosy fiery red, his fingers will unconsciously or maybe consciously play with the hem of his shirt, his legs will get jittery and he can't help but let a sincere and wholesome smile grace his features. Furthermore whenever he smile, a faint ring of Minho's words will play in his ears like a melody, cooing at how much he love and Jisung's smile and his annoyingly adorable quirks. Those words never fail to make his heart flutter. He's addicted to the feeling of falling for Minho all over again. Moreover, he knew that Minho is there to catch him every single time. 

Speaking of the devil, Jisung can feel his phone vibrate under his lap. He snap out of his daze and retrieve his phone. He broke into a fit of giggles when he read the content. Specifically, the message and also the image attached along with it. Although instinctively a small pout is displayed on his lips when he reread the text. A tiny insecure part of him whom he pushed down deep into the bottom pit of his heart, praying for it to never surface again is struggling to escape its shackles. Out of habit, Jisung rub at the tiny bone adjacent to his thumb in circular motion to soothe himself thus, forcing himself to shove any unnecessary assumptions of Minho down his heart, in the same dungeon. He trusted Minho, more than anyone. More than himself. 

_**DSD papi <3** _

_Can you believe it? I actually managed to score a date with Felix?_

_[Imaged attached]_

_**hanie baby <3**_

_Oho are you cheating on me now? Change of plans, I'm not coming over to visit you tomorrow then._

_**DSD papi <3 ** _

_NOOOOOO Fuck Felix. I don't like him. My heart only belongs to one person and it's you~_

_**hanie baby <3 ** _

_Hmmmm are you sure? Really really sure?_

_**DSD papi <3 ** _

_Ah can you hear my heart shattering? My baby boy is doubting me :(_

_**DSD papi <3 ** _

_Should I get a Marriage certificate or whatever it's called to prove my eternal love for you?_

**_DSD papi <3 _ **

_Though that said baby are you prepared to be a Lee then ;) I didn't know you're that excited to tie knots with me_

**_hanie baby <3 _ **

_I DIDN'T EVEN MENTION ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT._

_**hanie baby <3** _

_Maybe it's a bad idea for me to reject Seungmin_

**_DSD papi <3 _ **

_KKKKKK you're adorable Jisungie. But don't say thatttttt, our babies are going to be sad. I'll be the saddest one thoooo_

_**hanie baby <3 ** _

_You started it first babe and don't drag Doongie, Soonie and Dori into this! Leave our innocent babies alone._

**_DSD papi <3 _ **

_AHHHH 'our' babies 🥺. Tho on a serious note, you know I'm only playing with you...right?_

_**hanie baby <3**_

_Of course babe, what do you take me for hmph. If I can take a punch, I can definitely handle a joke Lino hyung_

_**DSD papi <3**_

_My strong baby boy <3 Shit that gives me sexy flashback of you in fishnets and leather jacket... ;) _

_**DSD papi <3 ** _

_Alsoooooo I love you babyyyy. No matter how many people come and go in my life nor how attractive they are, they won't be as entrancing as my han jisungie <3 _

_**DSD papi <3 ** _

_Plus!!! Jisungie have the cutest butt~_

_**hanie baby <3 ** _

_What a weird disgusting adorable handsome sappy & pervetic old man🤚_

**_DSD papi <3 _ **

_KKKKKK I'm just two years older. Anyways I'll facetime you tonight?_

_**hanie baby <3 ** _

_Okie, talk to you later babe <3 _

_**DSD papi <3 ** _

_Adios baby <3_

**_hanie baby <3 _ **

_Oh and I might take your words into consideration. One of these few days I'll go digging in my closet... Maybe I'll wear that fishnets & leather jacket _

_**DSD papi <3 ** _

_What a way to kill a guy, specifically your boyfriend :'_

Jisung gently place his phone down on the table with his lips still quirking upward. Minho should really take his mind out of the gutter sometimes. Although, Jisung will be hypocritical if he said that outwardly to Minho. Jisung is no where close to comparing himself to an innocent cinnamon roll. He's kinky, he admit that. He felt the heat rush up his face as he recalled all of the weird fantasies Minho have to put up with him. ( Jisung distinctively remember begging Minho to call him Kitten and G string-- let's stop there) 

Shaking his head harshly, trying to get all the dirty and sinful things out of his mind, his mind drifted to ponder about his absolutely amazing boyfriend. Is Minho secretly a wizard or a sorcerer of sorts ? It's like the boy knows that Jisung was having a bad day, keeping his teasing minimal but never treating Jisung like he's made out of glass. And if he did overstepped a little, he's quick to reassure Jisung. Just like what he did moments ago. To be frank, Jisung didn't think that Minho joke was that hurtful it anything but were talking about Minho here. He treasures Jisung over everything else and he swear to himself not to hurt Jisung in any ways.

Nah,Minho isn't a wizard. Jisung knows this because knowing Minho, that man will go on and on bragging and babbling about his superpowers, if he has one. ( Pardon him, both Minho and himself are huge Marvel Geeks.)

The reason as to why Minho understands him inside out was because they spent years together. Jisung likes to believe that Minho knows him better than he knows himself, it's true though. After all, Jisung learn to accept himself; his flaws, his strength, everything with Minho's guidance. 

Jisung proceed to collect and shove his sketchbooks and pencil case inside his duffel bag. He stretch his limbs slightly, crack his neck side to side before brisk walking towards the bus stop. He stare into the distance, watching the bright orange ball gradually descend and set into the horizon. He really couldn't help himself when he stop in his tracks to admire the beautiful contrast of the red and pink of the sky. It brings back only fond memories. One that includes Minho( by this point, Jisung really acknowledge the fact that his world revolves around Minho) with their hands interlocked. While Minho watched the sunset, Jisung was sneaking glances at his boyfriend. The way Jisung's favourite brown orbs stare in wonderment. The rays reflected in his eyes allows Minho's eyes to look more sparkly and beautiful. Lee Minho is breathtaking. Immediately as if he could sense someone staring at him intensely, Minho craned his neck to look at Jisung. His pupils dilate slightly as he admire- more like check the hell out of Jisung. Jisung look ravishing, with his messy ruffled hair and sun-kissed skin due to the sun rays shining at his partially tan skin. Minho lips parted slightly, breath ragged before a suggestive smirk made its way up on his lips. Jisung couldn't react on time when strong arms pull him, making him fall onto a broad chest. But that's not the climax, it was the soft plump lips planted on his. Minho was kissing him rather roughly, devouring his lips. Jisung vividly remember Minho's hand sliding down to his hip one, rubbing it both sensually and soothingly. He remembered moaning into the kiss then moving to wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, tugging him down closer. He remembered Minho smirking sinfully before taking advantage of the situation to slide in his tounge, exploring every inner part of Jisung's mouth. And when they parted, Minho whispered huskily in his ears. Something along the lines of 'Should we continue this back in our cabin instead baby'. Jisung vividly recalled himself nodding and answering a hush 'yes' against Minho lips and also biting down softly on it. 

~

Luckily for him, the bus arrived in less than a minute. He greeted the familiar bus driver with a tiny appreciative smile, proceed to tap his card and find a seat at the back of the bus. There weren't many passengers in the bus, only him and a pair of elderly couple murmuring to each other. He was about to slide his headset on when his ears perk up at the oddly satisfying sound of raindrops. Jisung pout. What a great weather to cuddle up onto Minho's chest.(He's definitely going to do that tomorrow). Oh, It's a great weather to be sentimental too. Jisung slide in his headset and absentmindedly press onto a random playlist. He proceed to shut his eyes close, hoping to scrap about an hour of sleep since the bus ride back home is a long one. Jisung instantly jolt up when a very nostalgic tune play in his ears. Looking down at his phone, he check the title of the play list with his shaky hands, **What Makes Us Who We Are Today - Minsung**

In a likelihood of being too overwhelmed with all of the feelings and memories surging through his exhausted brain, Jisung didn't notice a trail of tear drop staining his chubby cheek. The song, this play list... Was created years ago when Jisung was not who he prided himself now. The time when Minho barely understood Jisung and Jisung was still a young boy trap in his mind. Broken beyond repair. Listening to the song now, it jog Jisung's memory of all the old scars and wounds inflicted on him. Natheless, on a brighter side of the spectrum it was the start of Minho and Jisung's bittersweet love story. 


End file.
